The data communication technologies currently transmit the data content inputted by the end users to the receiving terminal equipment, such as mobile or cell phones, computers, or cordless phones, which are identified by their telecom codes (numbers) and are specified by the end users at the time of transmission. Both end users sending instant messages and cell phone users sending Short Message Service (SMS) contents can dial a specific SMS Short Code provided by a Mobile Telecom Carrier or dial the intended cell, phone number directly. SMS Short Codes are provided by Mobile Telecom Carriers to Service Providers and the Service Providers use these SMS Short Codes to offer value-added data services to the end users. An SMS Short Code provided by the Mobile Telecom Carriers usually comprises four digits, such as 1188. Following these four digits of each Short Code, any additional digits of any Arabic numbers up to a maximum of 15 digits can be added by the Service Providers to extend it to a Sub Short Code. By this means, a Service Provider can generate many non-repeated and unique Sub Short Codes that can be assigned to the end users or used for any type of information services. Once a specific Sub Short Code is assigned to a specific end user, arty other users can send instant message contents or SMS contents to the specific end user via dialing the assigned Sub Short Code. When sending instant messages or SMS contents by this means, a sender needs to key in the complete digits of a Sub Short Code up to a maximum of 19 digits, such as 1188181297561925793. Such a long code is very difficult to remember, and keying in turns out to he cumbersome and inefficient. More importantly, the sole purpose of the Sub Short Codes with long digits of numbers is to serve as assigned telecommunication codes.